1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lawn games, and, more particularly, to lawn games in which it is the objective to drive a color-coded ball around a predetermined course with a color-coded mallet, the course being determined by a series of color-coded target units.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a typical purpose of lawn games to provide both adults and children with an entertaining and competitive game which can be played outdoors. More advanced games can also help to improve hand-eye coordination and provide exercise for the participants. Some games provide the participants with a color-coded scoring means, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,789, and other games provide a predetermined course layout, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 268,895, but heretofore no games have provided a color coded system for determining the layout of the course.
Other examples of game devices in the prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 269,351, 1,116,554, 1,208,235, 1,548,068, 3,231,278, and 3,515,389.